


Private Meeting

by aestheticallyexo



Category: GOT7
Genre: Businessman AU, F/M, he gets the succ, im jaebum is stressed, you're his personal assistant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 12:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11509335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestheticallyexo/pseuds/aestheticallyexo
Summary: in which im jaebum needs help with his stress





	Private Meeting

Im Jaebum’s office was bustling with energy. He had been working overtime for the past week in preparation for a massive business trip. If all goes well, the company could start an insanely beneficial business relationship with a Taiwanese group of investors and advertisers.

By this time next week, he’d be rubbing elbows with some of the most influential businessmen on this side of the planet.

Despite there being a week before his departure, Jaebum still had presentations to prepare, accommodations to manage for his team, and other work that needed to be done in the meantime. 

Being that you’re his assistant, you offered to at least the accommodations, he stubbornly waved you away. “It’s the least I could do for you, Mr. Im. After all, I’m your goddamn assistant.

He sighed a familiar sigh and smiled a familiar smile. “Come on (Y/N). If I told you once, I’ve told you a hundred times. ‘Mr. Im’ is my father. You know you can call me Jaebum.” 

Your face flushed, but that was no different from the hundreds of other times he had told you to use his first name. While you weren’t willing to admit it, you had a massive crush on your boss. 

Jaebum had this whole ‘so intimidating it’s sexy’ thing going for him. 

“Fine. Jaebum, let me handle the accommodations for you because I’m your goddamn assistant.” It seemed as if he’d ignored that part of your comment the first time around. His raised eyebrows and slight mischievous look in his eyes was proof of that. 

“Was that sass?” He asked, tone almost threatening. “I thought that you of all people would know that I don’t appreciate sass. Especially from my assistant.” You swore your eyes had widened twice their size. Your reaction left a smirk on his face, and a strikingly beautiful one at that. 

There was quite a bit of distance between you two; Jaebum was seated at his desk and you were standing in the doorway with a load of paperwork that needed to be faxed. “Shut the door as well.” You did as you were told, leaving the stack in the mailbox that was just outside the office. 

As you approached his desk, you noticed how relaxed his demeanor was. For a man under so much stress, it was baffling how he could look so calm. 

His expression was difficult to read, leaving an unsettled feeling in the pit of your stomach. It was odd that he reacted this way. Jaebum was always a boss that encouraged informality when you spoke to him. He loved joking around with you and his other employees. 

Arriving at his desk, the look on his face turned to one of amusement. “(Y/N), I’m sure you’re aware that I’ve been under a lot of stress for the past few days,” There was a brief pause, and you nodded. “And you’ve been very helpful in offering to take over some tasks for me. I appreciate it.” 

You appreciated the praise. His delivery was a little odd, but you accepted it nonetheless. “Oh- thank you sir. That means a lot.” There was a soft smile on your face, but his expression unfortunately didn’t match yours.

“I wasn’t done.” Your smile quickly faded as he continued to speak. “I’m going to need you to help me relieve some of my stress. Think you can do that for me?” There was something different in the way he spoke, which made you wonder what that entailed.

“Alright. How may I help you?” Brief silence filled the office. Judging by the way Jaebum was hesitating, it appeared that he debated telling you what he wanted. Eventually swallowing his pride (and the nervous lump in his throat), he finally let out what he wanted.

“I want you to suck me off.” 

Your eyes widened and the office went silent. The boldness of his statement left you a little shocked, and left Jaebum regretting he said anything. As soon as the words passed his lips and you reaction was gauged, he was ready to profusely apologize and ask that you forget everything that happened. 

While you had thought about sucking him off many times, you never in a million years thought it would actually happen. As much as you wanted to, you were hesitant. Jaebum was under a lot of stress, and he probably wasn’t thinking straight. 

Jaebum took the look on your face and thought that you were disgusted. “Look-” He began, but you stopped him. “I’ll do it, but I don’t want this to be something you’ll regret. Do you really want this?” It was his turn to be shocked.

He really didn’t expect you to say yes. He always thought you were beautiful, but he couldn’t do anything about pursuing you. There weren’t any rules within the company that condemned a relationship between a boss and employee, but something about it didn’t seem completely right. 

Maybe it was the lack of sleep was clouding his better judgement. Maybe the long hours awake made him realize that he was only thing holding himself back and that he should just go for it. 

Whatever it was, Jaebum knew that he wouldn’t regret it. In the few years you had worked for him, he suspected the feelings between you two were mutual. Now, he felt even more sure of himself. 

“Don’t worry about me. I know what I want. And correct me if I’m wrong, but something tells me that you want this too.” You face began to heat up. It was pointless to even try and defend yourself, since you were a terrible liar and you knew he’d see right through you. 

A very cocky smirk appeared on his face. “Alright baby, I want you down on your knees for me.” You stepped around the corner of his desk, noticing his half hard erection through his slacks. Doing as he told, you, you kneeled down in front of him.

Unbuttoning and unzipping them, Jaebum lifted his hips so you could pull them down to his mid thigh, which displayed his white boxers. You could see the beads of precum leaking through the fabric. It left your mouth watering in anticipation.

Lazily stroking him through the layer of fabric, his eyes were fused shut and head pressed against the back of his desk chair. Loud hisses passed Jaebum’s gritted teeth and you took that as a sign to stop teasing him.

Before he even had the chance to tell you to stop, his length was enveloped in the soft and wet heat of your mouth. You could feel your lips stinging from having from the way you had to keep them open. His lips formed a perfect ‘O’ shape as your tongue traced around the tip and flicked at his slit. He was large; thicker than he was long.

That action caused a loud groan to erupt from the back of his throat. Jaebum’s hips involuntarily bucked up, causing you to choke and grip on the side of the chair for leverage. A strangled sounding cry reverberated through your mouth, vibrating around his member.

You bobbed your head up and down, hollowing your cheeks. His fingers carded themselves in in your hair and guided you at a steady pace. The portion of his shaft that couldn’t be accommodated into your mouth was stroked by your hand, pushing him that much closer to the edge.

“God-Fuck!” He groaned, forcing himself to the back of your throat. Tears pricked at your eyes, clouding your vision. Looking up at him with your lust clouded vision, his gaze boring into your wide eyes. Jaebum’s grip on your hair tightened and you moaned around him.

He was close and you knew it. His thrusts were more erratic, groans more raspy and his erection twitching. With a series of loud groans and a few more thrusts, he came down your throat. You swallowed, releasing him with a pop!

Catching his breath, Jaebum ran his hand through his sweaty hair and tucked himself back into his pants. “You’re so good, baby. So good.” He praised, running his thumb along your jawbone. “How about I help you out, since you did such a good job de-stressing me.” 

The thought sent shivers through you. Eyes widening again, a smirk tugged at his lips. Jaebum helped you up off your position from the floor and wrapped his arms around your waist. He was fiddling with the waistband of your skirt, occasionally dipping his fingers underneath it. 

With Jaebum’s hands occupied, he utilised his lips and began trailing them down your neck. Punctuated with soft licks and bites, you silently prayed that he wouldn’t leave noticeable enough marks, should anyone in the office suspect anything.

Once his lips reached your collarbones, his hands abandoned your waist in favour of unbuttoning your blouse. Jaebum kissed all over the swell of your breasts, while simultaneously sliding his hands underneath your skirt. 

It was slid up your thighs and bunched at your waist. In the midst of it all, you were pushed up against the edge of his dark cherry desk. Something about this whole ordeal was liberating; knowing that what you were doing could be potentially scandalous for Jaebum but he didn’t care. If the Taiwanese investors caught wind that Im Jaebum had fucked his assistant, God knows what could happen. 

Distracted by his lips and tongue, it took you by surprise when his hand slipped into your panties. A sharp intake of breath on your part caused an amused snicker passed his lips. “You’re so wet, just from sucking me off?” He asked, and you felt embarrassment flow through your veins. “How long have you been wanting this?” 

You said nothing, but he wanted an answer out of you. Grabbing your chin, he forced you to look into his eyes. “I asked you a question. When I ask a question, I expect an answer.” If you thought you were embarrassed now, you really weren’t ready to give him his answer.

Truthfully, you’ve had a crush on him since you began working for him. That was about about a year and a half ago. When you didn’t say anything, he roughly massaged the pad of his thumb against your clit. A soft cry escaped your lips, and Jaebum’s grip on your chin tightened. “I thought I wanted an answer.” 

Applying more pressure, you squeezed your eyes shut and tried to trap whatever sound was in your throat in its place. You decided that it was futile to keep the answer bottled up, and he’d get it out of you at one point or another.

“Fine. I’ve wanted this since I started working for you. A year and a half.” Your voice had become so much more high pitched and breathless. Jaebum moved his hand so it was no longer against your clit, but positioned right in front of your entrance. 

With no other warning, his middle finger plunged inside you with ease. “Oh god, you’re so fucking wet.” It had immediately found your G-spot, but it didn’t move. Already so close to breaking, you took matters into your own hands and rocked your hips against him.

This pleased him; watching you fuck yourself with his finger. Your breathing became so much more laboured and heavy, and Jaebum was enjoying the sight of it. Slipping his index finger inside as well, you gripped the edge of the desk to stabilize your weak knees.

The way his fingers hit the spot left your whimpering and sobbing. As if that wasn’t enough, his palm was grinding into your clit. You felt overstimulated; the coil in the pit of your stomach was wound way too tightly. 

Jaebum wanted to watch you cum, so his fingers began to curl and uncurl. Combining that with your hip’s ministrations, your orgasm tore you roughly, knocking the breath out of you.

Just by watching you get off, Jaebum was hard again. He slid his fingers up and placed his two fingers in his mouth, sucking your juices off of them. Groaning against his own digits, he relished in the taste of you, before releasing them.

“You taste as sweet as I imagined. God, the things I wanna do to you. I’m going to make you feel so good, baby. ” He muttered, trailing his hands up your thighs. Tucking his thumbs under the waistband of your panties, you lifted your body up so they could be properly removed. 

He unbuttoned his pants again, and let his erection spring free from his boxers. Conjuring up a condom from his wallet, he positioned in between your thighs. Air thick with sexual tension, Jaebum looked you dead in the eye as he finally pushed himself into you. 

The feeling left you seeing stars. He stretched you out, but you didn’t mind the feeling. Once you had adjusted to his size, he started to thrust. After a few experimental soft thrusts, he built up a quicker pace, as you both were far too needy to justify going slow.

Grabbing your ass for extra support, a long string of high pitched moans passed your lips as he fucked you senseless. Rocking your hips in tune with his thrusts, you gripped tightly tightly at his shoulder.

Rough sounding groans rumbled from his throat and he panted heavily. You were whimpering incoherently, nearing your climax. “I’m so close, please keep going.” Clenching around him, you leaned your head onto his chest as a means of support. 

He was quickly becoming undone as well; twitching inside you and thrusting even quicker. Your orgasm finally hit you, and he followed shortly afterwards just by the sight of you climaxing. 

Remaining like that for a moment, you wondered how this would affect your working relationship with Jaebum. Sure it felt really good, and you wouldn’t mind doing it again, you weren’t certain if he wanted this to be a regular thing or not. 

He slid out of you, discarding the condom in his wastebasket. Sinking back into his chair, you hopped of the desk and tried to reach for your panties. Jaebum stopped you, and picked them up off the floor and slipped them into his pants pocket. 

“No, I’ll be taking these.” You tried to protest, but he stopped you. “And Baby, you’re coming to Taiwan, aren’t you?” Nodding, he had a smirk on his face. “You’re going to be moved into my room, I feel like we have some things to catch up on. I’ll probably need your help again.”

THE END


End file.
